YuGiOh! Does The Murder Game
by YamiHikari02
Summary: a murder is taking place in a little town. 10 contestants have be trained to solve it. who will win and who will be killed by the muderer. read to find out. Rated For Some Swearing and pretend charater deaths.
1. Meeting The Contestants

This idea came from a show that was on BBC1 some years ago but never came back :'( and so I thought I would bring it back on a fan fic so here it is

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Disclaimer- I do not own yu-gi-oh! Or the murder game but if I did the murder game would still be here but I don't :'(. But I Do Own Lou and That Mysterious lady.

Hi and welcome my friends my name is Lou and I will be your host for tonight's game mwahahahahahha. I am sorry was I laughing evilly I am so sorry about that if I scared you. Tonight 10 contestants have been trained up to solve a murder that has happened in a little town but to tell you my viewers that all of this is not real but they don't know that. Noone knows who has done it not even I do and I am the host god damn it so I hope you enjoy and stay with use though out mwahahahahaha

Day 1

10:00am

The bus with the ten contestants comes to a little town called Applegate and all of a sudden it stops. One of the contestants a blond boy stood up and said "hey why did we stop?" this guys name was Joey Wheeler. The bus driver turned to the blonde and said "because there is traffic so it might be a while till you get to the base" as the driver said that Joey sat back down next to his best friend who had tri coloured hair which most people don't have. This guys name was Yugi Moto and he looked down the aisle and sees all the other contestants that where on the bus as well. There was a blonde haired girl. She was called Mai valentine and she was sitting at the back of the bus doing her nails and the girl next to her had long red hair. Her name was called serenity and she was joey's sister, she sat there watching out of the window. The other people on the bus where Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Tristain Taylor, Marik Ishtar and Rebecca Hopkins. All of them where now starting to talk about why there was traffic today "I guess there could be road works" says Rebecca, "no it has got to be something else because I see no builders" says Ryou, "I think that we should go and see what the whole traffic thing is about we " tea says as she gets up from her seat and gets off the bus. Yugi looks down to where tea got off and decides top follow so she won't be on her own. After a while everyone was off the bus and walks walking to where the traffic jam had started. They stopped at a farm where there was a police car and people taking away a black bag with something in it "I guess that someone must have died but I wonder who" kaiba said as he walked up to where that black bag was wheeled out from. It was a farm and a rather large one at it and it looked like someone had broken in. when kaiba went up to the door to take a look at it a young lad came out crying. This young lad was wearing a red hat and had brown hair with a bit of purple. He ran right past kaiba not noticing that he has just stepped on his foot. "ow why that little son of a bitch he stepped on my toe" kaiba said as ryou and marik hold him back before kaiba had a chance to kill him. "I don't think we can hold him for much longer" Bakura (I decided to call him Bakura now just like I did with kaiba) says as he was losing grip of kaiba "yep me to" said marik. A girl with blonde hair and blue/grey eyes appears out of the farm house and says to everyone "so you must be the investigators?" the 10 contestants turned and looked at this lady and could not think of what to say until yugi stepped up and said "yes we are we are here to solve a murder and could this be the one that we have to solve"

"yes it is indeed the one that you have to solve and I hope all of the training you did will help you on this investigation cause it might have to be used to help you solve it and find out who the killer is" this mysious woman said and she went to the bus and turned again the group and said " right on to the bus all of you we need to get you to your base where I will tell you who I am and what has happened" they all looked at each other and desided to trust her and went onto the bus. The bus travelled away from the crime scene and went off to the base.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH! DOES THE MURDER GAME

They find out who the victim is and who the suspects are and they all go on there first mission but the murderer has left them a message when they come back and what will happen when they get it. Tune in next time to find out.


	2. Finding Out Who The Vitcim Is And Who Th...

Disclaimer- I do not own and never will own yu-gi-oh! or the murder game. But I do own all of the made up characters that are in here.

Hi and welcome to the second chapter of …

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game 

Hiya and welcome it's you host here Lou and I am here again to tell you what happen on the last chapter. Well what happened last chapter is that all of the 10 contestants where stuck in traffic and so went to find out why. Hey found out that someone had been murdered and then they saw a strange lady who told them that the murder that happened there was the one that they have to solve. So who is this woman…I know who it is so I will tell you…her name is…HA HA GOT YOU DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT SOON, DO I LOOK LIKE A SUCKER TO YOU. YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT AND SEE. So stay tuned and find out who that lady is and stick around because it's going to be a long mystery disappears

Day 1

11:00am 

The 10 contestants arrive at the base in which the 10 contestants are to be living and where they solve the murder but they don't know that something to going to happen to them but they will do soon. As the contestants get off the bus one by one with the lady coming out last Joey turned to the lady and asked "so now that we are here who are you anyway" the lady looked at Joey and she went into her black jacket pocket and take out something out that looked like a wallet and showed them a police badge with id underneath it and said "the name is Detective Lisa Dawson and I will be your guide though out to help you look at the clues and if you miss any get them and watch you as you try top solve this murder and find out who the murderer is"

"Oh they did mention you before we came here" Joey said as he started to blush. "that's ok people do forget I guess all of you where to exited about this to remember but now we are here everyone inside and find your rooms girls in one room and boys in another" Lisa said as walked up to the door of the base and put the key into the lock and unlocked it. As she did everyone ran in to the base in search of the bedrooms.

11:30am

Once the boys had found there room and the girls had found there's Lisa stood in front of two rows of seats and shouted "right investigators no more time to play around lets go and find out what murder you are going to have to solve" as she said that she could hear what sounded like a group of elephants as she saw Joey and Tristain run down the stairs and ran to the bit where Lisa was standing and sat in two seats which where in the front and looked like they where ready to start. Then the rest of the investigators came down stairs with kaiba walking along behind them came down the stairs and take there seats. When Lisa checked to see if they where all there and when she felt it was an ok time to start she said "well as you know there has been a murder in this little town of Applegate and none of you know who the murderer is or even who the victim is but I don't know who the murderer is you have to solve that but I can tell you the name of the victim" Lisa went into her briefcase and got out a few pieces of paper and started to read. After a few second she had finished reading and looked at the 10 investigators and said "the name that I have here on this list that is the name of the victim and the name of the victim is… Weevil Piper" as Lisa said the name everyone looked at each other apart from kaiba who seemed to have his eyes closed. Lisa coughed to get everyone's attention and when she did she continued "we have eight suspects for you to figure out from and to see who the murderer is and who is not and in no order I will give you the names of the suspects…the first suspect is…a guy called Bakura Reynolds(also known as Yami Bakura but since he is meant to be someone else I given him a new last name…which is also the same last name as my friend lol) the information we have about him is that he is a carpenter(first job that came into my head) and he never seem to like weevil that much after an incident that happened a few years ago but what we don't know is what was that incident" people started writing all the information down onto notebooks that they where given before they got here. Lisa continues with the list of suspects as a picture of Bakura R (if ryou is to be called Bakura as well then this Bakura will have the R at the end so people will not get confused) went up one on of the eight screen that where there "the second suspect is…a lady called Ishizu Roberts and the information that we have here are that her job is a physic (guess where that came from lol) and she is married to a Doug Roberts who knows weevils parents very well." People started writing down note on that suspect as another picture cam up on the seven screens that had nothing on them which this time showed the picture of Ishizu. "the third suspect is…a guy called Rex Bishop(random last name I came up with :p) the information that we could gather about him is that he should be going to Applegate high school but he skips most of his classes. He was best friends with weevil but they did have there fights from time to time." Another picture went up of Rex "the next suspect is… a girl called Charlotte Roberts the daughter of Doug Roberts. Her real mum died a few years ago from cancer and she never really likes her step mum and she does not like weevil because he picked on her from a young age and had never gotten over it" another picture came up on the screen of a young girl with short red hair and green eyes. The investigators where still writing the notes down to help them in this investigation and as they did Joey put up his hand. Lisa turned and looked at Joey "yes investigator Joey what is it that you want to ask?" Joey looked up at Lisa and asked "so after we got all of the suspects down then what will happen?"

"that's a good question investigator Joey wheeler" she said as she walked between the rows "what will happen is that you will be split up into two teams and you both will go to different places and do different things like for example you might have to interview someone or that you have to search someone's house for clues you know stuff like that" she says as she goes back to where Joey is sitting and looks at him "is that all you wanted to say"

"Yes miss that is all thanks you, now you can go back to telling us who the suspects are"

"Thank you investigator Wheeler now as I was saying the next suspect… is a kid called Robert Brazier and we have very little info on this kid because all we could dig up is that he is friends with rex and weevil but fell out with them and that was about last week and that is all we got from him under that name" another picture came up showing a small boy with green hair and green eyes and he looked around about 10-11 "we have three more suspects to go through so all I am going to do is give you then three names and the pictures of the three suspects and give you three pieces of information about them all you have to figure out if which piece of information goes with which person." Lisa walked to the front of the room and went into her briefcase again and got out another piece of paper. "Right so the three suspects are Yami Reynolds, Mokuba Bywater and Mary Piper. As she said the names a picture appeared on screen and the finale one showed a woman between the age of 20-30 with long black hair and dark cold green eyes. "And the pieces of information are…one of them is a baker who is related to weevil and seemed to care for him but they started to get angry at him because all weevil did was throw back in this persons face, the next persons info we got here is that they are related to Bakura Reynolds and this person does not seem to work and spends all of his time duelling people for money. Weevil seemed to hate this person because every time they duelled this person would always win so weevil got his own back sometime ago and this person never forgave him for that, and finally the last piece of info we have left is that this person goes to Applegate high school just like rex and weevil but this person wanted to be there friend but they always left him out of everything and so this kid got angry with them. And there you have it people all of the suspects and some important information for you to help out with your investigation. Right so now we are going to but you into two teams for today's mission ok." Everyone nodded as to say ok. "Right now the two teams are… for team one we have… Tea, Serenity, Yugi, Marik and Tristain. As she finished the names for team one the team members went to where the rest of them where. "And for team two the team is Mai, Rebecca, Joey, Bakura and Kaiba." They there names where called Joey realised who he was with "oh no not kaiba anyone but him" Joey said as he got up from his seat and went to where kaiba and the rest of the team was standing Lisa looked at both teams and said "right in 1 hour I will tell you where you are going and what you are doing but until then talk to your team because you are only in this team for today cause tomorrow it will be different" Lisa walked away and went off somewhere else. As Lisa left the two teams started talking about what they think happen to weevil and who the murderer was.

Sorry but I am going to stop it right here poor Joey he is with Kaiba in a team lol. It may not be scary or mysterious in this chapter but it will be cause this chapter introduces the lady and the victim and suspects (some of the names which are familiar but with different last names.) you can tell me though the review on who you think might be the killer out of the list I gave you but if you don't remember here it is again

Bakura Reynolds

Yami Reynolds

Ishizu Roberts

Charlotte Roberts

Rex Bishop

Mary Piper

Mokuba Bywater

Robert Brazier

Tell me who you think killed weevil and why but review as well please thank you.

(To all of those people who like weevil who I have yet to find one sorry about killing weevil even though he is not really dead I really do hate him)

NEXT TIME ON YU-GI-OH! DOES THE MURDER GAME

The two teams go on there first mission but when they get back the murderer has left them a message. What is it about and why did he send it. Tune in next time to find out.


	3. There First Mission

Hi again people here we have the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game and thank you to all the people who have review my first and second chapters and some people even said who they think the killer is so good for you and here are the names of some of the people that have sent me something.

Akina92- yes it is kinder suspenseful most things are I think and it makes it more interesting :D but thanks for the review it might help me and also thanks for who you think is the killer puts mark down for Bakura Reynoldsand also thanks for that other piece of good advice I am using that now as will tell lol.

Ryou Lover 4325- thanks for the review and saying it sounds interesting I like it when people say that it makes me and Lou happy (she my other slightly more bonkers self that rarely speaks on here but does to annoy me from time to time) and raven seems to like violence very much…Lou is the opposite…well sort of she only does when she thinks she is in trouble…which is most of the time :S so anyway thanks for the review

yugiohfreak- so you think that Bakura Reynolds is the killer then puts mark down for Bakura Reynolds so that's two for Bakura and none for everyone else so far…thanks for the review of who you think the killer is

So I should really be getting into the story now so but first I have to do this simple disclaimer…

Disclaimer- I do not I REPEAT DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Murder Game but if I did I would have been the murderer. But I do own Louise, Lisa, Mary, Robert, Charlotte and Eliza

Right so now that is done lets go onto the next chapter of

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Lou: good evening or should I say night I prefer evening it sounds much better…as I was saying good evening and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game…I have been here for two chapters now so you should really start to know who I am? (people nod as saying no)

GREAT THAT MEANS YOU LOT ARE BAKAS GRRRRRRRRR…ummmmm sorry about that as I was saying I am your host as I will always will be Louise Dawson but everyone just calls me Lou ok now do you understand who I am you bakas (looks at people with an evil glare)

(people nod in agreement)

That's good then now on with me telling you what happened in the last chapter…well we got introduced to the victims name which was Weevil Piper and also got the names of the suspects that could of murdered him as well…and the names where as follows:

Bakura Reynolds,

Yami Reynolds,

Ishizu Roberts,

Rex Bishop,

Charlotte Roberts,

Robert Brazier,

Mokuba Bywater,

Mary Piper.

So now the 10 contestants are in two teams of five which are as follows…

Team 1 

Tea Gardner

Serenity Wheeler

Yugi Moto

Marik Ishtar

Tristain Taylor

Team 2

Mai Valentine

Rebecca Hopkins

Joey Wheeler

Ryou Bakura

Seto Kaiba

And now they are going to go to a place to either interview someone or search something to look for clues…there is one certain clue in each of the places that will be very important in the investigation but if they don't find it then god only knows what will happen…so what your waiting for read on to find out what happens (disappears)

Day 1 

12:30

The two teams are on there first mission for the murder mystery that they had to try and solve not knowing what will happen later on. Team one had gone to see one of the suspects at there home. Team two has gone to the morgue where the dead body is and to find out how the victim died and stuff like that…little did they know there is clues in both places that will be very helpful in their investigation so will they be able to notice?.

12:40

At Yami's and Bakura's Reynolds House

Team one arrived in the van that they have to travel in to get around the small town. They got out of the van and looked around at the place where they were.

The place was not that big considering there were two people living here. The place was covered with wood chippings and loads of wood was all over the floor.

As team one got to the door of the house Yugi noticed something that was rather odd. There was an outline of something that was once beside the door on the wall. Yugi got out his camera and toke a picture…for just in case it could be a clue in the murder case.

Marik went up to the door and knocked on the wooden smooth surface of the door so that they could speak to the two suspects Yami and Bakura Reynolds. They heard on the other side foot steps coming towards the door that they knocked upon. The door open to reveal a guy who look a lot like Yugi but was a little bit taller and the eyes where different.

The guy looked at the five investigators and asked "Who the hell are you lot and what are you doing here" Serenity was the one to answer this question "We are investigators and we are trying to solve the murder of weevil piper"

"Oh did that little brat bite the dust then" yami asked looking at each of the five investors. This time Tea answered "yes he did as you put it bite the dust"

"Thank the fucking lord everyone will be happy about that noone really liked him that much anyway…well except maybe Rex but that was all that I know of"

"Ok then" Marik said while writing all of this down then he looked at Yami and said "Do you know where your brother is by any chance?"

"Yeah I do he's gone into town to get the shopping that he does about this time every week" Yami asked looking at Yugi "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Yugi stared at Yami and said "The reason is we need to ask them to people that knew weevil to help us solve this mystery so can we come in and ask you these questions"

"Fine then come in" yami said as he opened the door and let them into his small house.

12:40

In The Morgue 

Team two had just arrived at the morgue where the dead body was staying until the funeral which was in a few days time. Team two had entered the morgue and where waiting in the waiting room until someone came to speak to them.

While waiting kaiba sat away from everyone else (obviously) and the rest of the team where talking about who they think the murderer is.

"I think that it could be Bakura Reynolds because he did look like a dodgy character" said Rebecca

"Hey he sort of looks like me so does that me I am a dodgy character" Bakura said looking at Rebecca

"I am not saying you are but I am just saying…I'm sorry I was not insulting you I was just saying that I think Bakura Reynolds could be the murderer" Rebecca said as she put her head down and start looking at the floor.

"Well I will have to agree with you there Rebecca" said Mai "I think it is also Bakura Reynolds but not for the reason that you gave though but for reasons of my own"

"Well I don't know who to pin it on yet till I get a bit more evidence then I will tell you who I think but until then I don't really know" Ryou said as he turned his head towards Joey "so who do you think it is then Joey?"

"Well I don't really know who I think it is…I guess I will wait till later to think who I think it is" answered Joey. Joey turned his head towards Kaiba and asked "so Kaiba since you are in this team you will have to answer this question…Who do you think the murderer is?"

Kaiba turned and looked at Joey and answered "I don't have to answer that question mutt especially to you and I really did not want to be put with you in this team" Kaiba turned his head back so he was looking forward and started to read a book that he had pick up from the table.

Joey looked like he was about to murder someone himself and got up from where he was sitting. Mai and Bakura knew what Joey was about to do so they quickly got up and held Joey back as Joey tried to get to Kaiba.

"Let him at him guys" Joey said as he tried to get out of Mai's and Bakura's grip from his arms.

"No Joey we know what you are going to do if we do" Mai said

"Come on he called me a mutt and he is not being part of the team like he should be" Joey said looking at Mai with puppy dog eyes.

"Joey no not the best idea just ignore him and we will get though this" Mai said not letting go of his arm until he said ok to the thing that she had just said.

"Fine ok then whatever you say" Joey said as Bakura and Mai let go of his arms and he sat on the floor.

A woman walked out of the door and went to where the investigators where and said "hello there my name is Eliza Conway and I work here in the morgue and you must be the investigators in the murder"

Bakura got up from his seat and answered "yes we are the investigators and may we please hear what you have found out from studying the body"

"Yes you may will you please step this way and I will show you the body and tell you what we found out" Eliza said as she pointed to the room she was just in. the investigators all got up from there seats and walked into the room.

12:50

At Yami and Bakura Reynolds House

The five investigators and one suspect where sitting in a small room and the five investigators where asking questions

"So how well did you know weevil piper" Yugi asked Yami

"Well based on truth not that well really but when I did see him he was kinder annoying" Yami said looking at the five investigators

"Well we where told something that weevil did something that you never forgave him for…and sorry if you don't want to talk but we need to know what was that thing that you never forgave him for" Marik had asked

Yami looked at Marik in an evil kind of way and answered "A while ago he asked me to show him some cards that I had…which of course I did because I did not know what he was going to do next…and when I did…he threw them away all because I beat him every time…and ever since then… well you know I hated him"

The investigators where writing this down as yami got up from his seat and went to the door "is it alright if you go now because my brother will be home soon and he does not like strangers in the house…and plus I have a headache and I…well you know"

The investigators nodded there head and went out side the door and into the van. As they got outside yami shut the door on them. In the van and going back to base team one had done there job for today and where hoping that this piece of information would help them in there investigation.

12:50

In the Morgue

Team two where in an area where the dead bodies where check out to see the cause of death. Joey went up to the dead body of weevil and looked at it and he noticed something that was kinder odd. On weevils shirt there was something small and it may not seem odd but to him it did and Joey started to wonder what it was and why it was there. Kaiba came over to where Joey was and said "So mutt what are you doing"

Joey turned and faced kaiba and answered "There is something here I think we should check out… and can you stop calling me mutt"

Kaiba just nodded as he dragged Joey away from the dead body and to where Eliza was. Eliza got out a folder with weevils name on it and started to read it "Well from what he have done the cause of death is that the victim was knocked on the head by something quite heavy and then his throat was cut and was then left to bleed to death"

Rebecca then put up her hand and asked "what was the time of death may I ask?"

Eliza look back into her folder and said "yes you may and I can tell you that the time of death was about nine o'clock last night but the body was not found until nine thirty this morning so he had already been dead for twelve hours and thirty minutes by the time the body was found"

The investigators where writing this down in case that could help them in their investigation. Then Eliza put the folder away and looked at them and asked "is that all you wanted to know?"

The investigators all nodded their heads as to say yes (well everyone but kaiba of course) and Bakura said "thanks so much you have help use in the investigation"

Eliza looked at Bakura and said "you're welcome…now if you would kindly make your way out if you are done I have more work to do" she said as she walked out of the room and went down the hall.

Team two had done there job for today and so they went to the van and went back to base to see if the other team had returned yet.

1:10

Back At Base

Everyone was back at the base and when they entered they saw something horrible.

The base was wrecked and stuff was everywhere. Lisa came out of a room and said "The murderer has hit and they have left us a message on the computer for all 10 of you"

The 10 investigators all followed Lisa into the room where they meet up for the first time this morning and all sat down in the same place that they where in this morning as well. Lisa typed something down on the computer and a creepy voice came on to the video screens and they watched as some words appeared says something and a creepy voice saying them. The voice said

"So you decided to try and solve this murder and find out who I am…well that's not going to be so easy because one by one I am going to be picking you off…what will happen is two people go to two different places…alone and they look around the place and I will get one of you…but you won't know where I will strike…so tonight two people will either go to…the graveyard or…at the abandoned warehouse…go there tonight and see where I will strike…so lets play the KILLER'S GAME"

The message ends as Lisa turns the message off and says "so there you have it the murderer wants to play a little game with you and so we need two people to go to either the graveyard or the abandoned warehouse…so who will it be…we will find out in a few minutes after we talk about how well you did in the missions that I set you"

Lisa walks to team 1 and said "so team one you went to Yami's and Bakura's house and asked them questions what did you find out?"

Yugi flipped though the note that they did and then said "well we asked yami where Bakura was…he said his brother was out shopping…then we asked about why he never forgave weevil…yami told use that he threw some cards away all because yami kept beating weevil every time…but before that I noticed something odd when we got there"

Lisa looked at Yugi and said "and what would that be then may I ask?"

Yugi answered "well I noticed that next to there door something that was there before was not there now I could tell it had gone recently because the outline was still there so I toke a picture of it just in case"

Lisa looked rather impressed and then she looked at the team and said "well done you noticed a important clue and team one…you have passed and will not be put up for nomination for the killers game"

With that team one cheered cause they where not going up for the killers game. Lisa then went to team two and said "team two I sent you to the morgue to get information on the dead body…so what did you find out?"

Ryou Bakura answered this "well we found out that weevil died at nine o'clock at night and he died by getting a knock on the head by something then the murderer then slashed his throat with something…and that is all we got"

Lisa stood there for a moment and then said "well then team two you had not found out the mystery clue that was there"

"What was that may I ask and what does that mean?" Rebecca said as she put her glasses up on her nose.

Lisa looked at the team and said "what that means is that you will be put up for nomination for the killer's game I am sorry but your team failed.

"Oh great I am going to die" Joey said while looking at kaiba with an evil look towards kaiba "no wait kaiba will go first…thanks god I am safe" Joey said as he started to laugh

Lisa looked to everyone and said "we will be voting in that room over there…" she pointed to a door that looked as though it had not been opened "it is sound proof so noone can hear you…right so first up is…Ryou Bakura" she walked to the door and opened it as Bakura got up from his seat and went into the room.

Lisa shut the door and sat in one sit as Bakura sat in the other. Lisa looked at Bakura and said "so…ryou which two people from team two do you think should be put up and why"

Bakura started to think and then answered "the first person I think should be…Joey Wheeler because well he keeps going at people if you understand what I mean…like he keeps trying to start a fight with kaiba and I find it kinder annoying and my other choice is…Seto Kaiba the reason is he does not do anything to help the team all he does is stands there…so they are my choices"

Lisa answered "thanks you may now leave and call for Tea Gardner next please"

Bakura nodded as to say ok and went out of the room and said "tea your go next"

Tea got up from her seat and went into the room and sat down on the chair.

Lisa looked at tea and said "as I said for ryou who do you think should be up for the killer's game from team two and why?"

Tea answered the question "first person I want to put up is…seto kaiba because well most people here don't like him and by the looks of things has not done much anyway and the second person I choose is…Rebecca Hopkins the reason is…well she is annoying to people and just now she keeps following Yugi from time to time and well…that is not helping the investigation"

Lisa looked at tea and said "thank you and can you call Rebecca Hopkins for me"

Tea went out of the room and says "Rebecca your go" Rebecca got up from her seat after looking at Yugi and went into the room and sat down on the seat

Lisa again asks who she chooses to be up for the killer's game and Rebecca answered "first person I think will be…Joey Wheeler because he and kaiba has been annoying all day and second person is…Seto Kaiba because for the same reason and that he never helped the team"

Lisa said to go and get the next person and so Rebecca went out of the room and said "Marik your turn to choose" and Marik got up from his seat and went into the room and sat down as everyone else did.

Lisa said the same and Marik answered "first person will be…Rebecca Hopkins because she seems to be annoying people and just now she is starting to when she thinks someone is wrong she has to try and correct them and the second person will be…Seto Kaiba because he never helps anyone with anything what so ever"

Lisa let Marik leave and told him to call out the next person as she was marking down the results and it was as follows:

Joey Wheeler 2

Seto Kaiba 4

Rebecca Hopkins 2

Marik went out of the room and said "kaiba your turn" kaiba got out of his seat and went in the room and sat down.

Before Lisa asked him kaiba answered "I already know who I am going to put up first person will be…Joey Wheeler because he is annoying when you don't want him to and the second person is…Rebecca Hopkins because mai and ryou left me alone but her she keeps trying to talk to me when I am doing some important things"

Lisa nodded as she wrote down Kaiba's answer and told him to bring in the next person. Kaiba went back into the room and sat in his seat as he said "Yugi It's your turn" as he said that Yugi got up from his seat and went into the room and sat down in the seat.

Lisa again asked the question to Yugi and he gave his answer "first person will be…Seto Kaiba because he is not helping anyone in this investigation and the second person will be…Rebecca Hopkins because she keep annoying me rather than try to solve this murder"

Lisa nodded and told Yugi to bring out the next person so Yugi went out of the room and said "Tristain your turn"

Tristain went out of the room and sat down in the seat. Lisa asked him the same question as she did everyone else (except kaiba) and he answered "first person will be…seto kaiba because he is not helping in solving this murder and the second person will be…Rebecca Hopkins because she is started to say that everyone is wrong and that she is right"

Lisa nodded and told him to bring in the next person as she put down the results which where as follows:

Joey Wheeler 3

Seto Kaiba 6

Rebecca Hopkins 5

Tristain called out the next person name saying that it was there go which was mai valentine and she walked into the room and sat in the seat and waited. Lisa asked her the question and mai had answered "the two people I choose are Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba the reason is because they are both being pains in the asses"

Lisa nodded as mai went out of the room and called for Joey to go in…which he did and sat down in the seat.

Lisa asked the question and Joey said "the two people I vote for are Rebecca Hopkins and Seto Kaiba because they are both annoying and they don't help very much"

Lisa nodded and went out the room finally calling out the last persons name which was serenity and she got up and went into the room and sat down in the seat.

Lisa for the last time today asked the question "who do you think should be put up for the killer's game and why?" and serenity's answer was "Seto Kaiba and Rebecca Hopkins because they are not doing anything to help with the case"

Lisa nodded as she put the final results down which where as follows:

Joey Wheeler 4

Seto Kaiba 9

Rebecca Hopkins 7

So Rebecca and Kaiba are up for the killer's game.

Lisa walked out with serenity and went to the front and said "well I have the results of who you have been voting and the two people who will be put up for the first killer's game is…Seto Kaiba and Rebecca Hopkins so now that the two have been voted for you will now choose out of these two envelopes where you will be going" she got out two envelopes and held them in front of Rebecca and Rebecca choose one and opened in and she said "I am going to the abandoned warehouse"

Lisa looked at kaiba as she gave him the other envelope and said "so that means you must be going to the graveyard then" kaiba just opened the envelope and showed everyone that it did say graveyard so did Rebecca to show that she was going to the abandoned warehouse.

"So there we have it tonight you two will go and play the killer's game and only one of you will come back alive" Lisa sad as she walked away.

Cool Kaiba and Rebecca playing the first killer's game…but who is the killer and who will live to solve the murder another day and who will bite the dust…find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game.

The next chapter is the killers game so it will be from Kaiba's and Rebecca's point of view


	4. The Killer's Game

Lisa (aka YugisLittleAngel): Hi and welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game and thanks for the reviews and who you think the killer is going to be. At the moment the results are as follows.

Bakura Reynolds 2

Every other Suspect 0

So let's carry on the story…

Zoe: HEY DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING!

Lisa: Hey my good friend Zoe what did I forget to say

Zoe: YOU FORGOT TO SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO BE IN THE STORY

Lisa: I was going to but in this simple disclaimer:

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Murder Game. But I Do Own Charlotte, Mary, Robert, Lisa and Lou. I Don't Own Zoe Reynolds She Owns Herself

See I done it now are you happy? But you where not even meant to be here now you are meant to be in the next chapter.

Zoe: Yes I am thanks (smiles) and I did not know that

Lisa: I will get you later you know and oh my god you are worse than me

Zoe: Crap forgot that we go to the same school o.o and HEY

Lisa: You got that damn right but not for long I got 3 weeks left hehehe IN YOUR FACE

Zoe: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (walks off)

Lisa: Well now that she is gone on with the story…oh and by the way she will be in this story in other chapters as well as some of my friends.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Lou: Hiya everybody

Everybody: Hiya Lou

Lou: welcome to today's addition of Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game of course I am your wonderful and gorgeous host Lou Dawson

Lisa: you gorgeous don't make me laugh

Lou: yeah well if you say that it means that you are insulting yourself as well

Lisa: do I look bothered…face bothered

Lou: yeah well shut up

Lisa: I am the authoress and I will say what I want so :P and I might not make you not have this part anymore

Lou: o.o PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY PART AWAY PLEASE (CRYS)

Lisa: (to the readers) I don't think she can realise that she can send me to the shadow realm but then I am the authoress so better not or else the story will never be told.

Lou: (continues to cry)

Lisa: o.o well now I made her cry oh well she does that even by the simplest of things. Now I have to do it and I am already in the show …well what happened is team two failed there mission and so everyone had to vote on who they wanted to play the killers game and the two people are…Seto Kaiba and Rebecca Hopkins and tonight they are going to two places the graveyard which kaiba is going to and the abandoned warehouse which Rebecca is going to and one of them will not be coming back but which one read on to find out. (Disappears with Lou still crying)

Day 1

00:00

At The Base

It was getting dark at the town of Applegate and people where starting to go a sleep…except the killer and the investigators. The investigators where helping two other investigators get ready for the killers game but really the eight other investigators where really just helping the one because Kaiba said he did not need help.

After they had done Kaiba and Rebecca went out of the base and went into two separate vans and the vans drove off to the separate destinations.

00:10

At The Graveyard

Kaiba had arrived as the graveyard and had gotten out of the van and then the van drove off leaving kaiba there all by himself.

Kaiba's P.O.V

Stupid people voting me to play this stupid game why did I decide to do this stupid thing in the first place.

(Something moves)

What the fuck was that. Oh it's just a rat, I thought it was something else like the killer thank god it was not…but what if it had been (thinks about it) OH SHIT I WOULD BE DEAD…then what would happen who would run my company…oh yeah Mokuba would since he is my brother…well that has calmed me down a bit but I still wonder is it me or Rebecca that the killer will get?

(Looks around the graveyard flashing the flashlight everywhere while walking)

I bet you anything that he will be here because come on it's a graveyard and the more likely place to strike so it's me well it's been nice knowing you…wait who am I talking to…silly me I am talking to myself though my head so that was stupid

(Walks and falls into a hole…a rather big hole the size of which a coffin or even a human body could be put in)

oh shit what the hell did I fall into (looks around) oh man I am in a hole…OH AND I GOT MUD ALL OVER ME…WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE KILLER IS I AM GOING TO COMMIT A MURDER OF MY OWN

(Kaiba climbs out of the hole and continues walking)

Well that was rather odd might I say and if someone saw me and it was daylight I would be really embarrassed right about now …but what the hell did I fall into in the first place

(Kaiba shines his flashlight into the coffin sized hole)

Oh god I fell into one of those graves Jesus Christ I hate this place sooooooooooooooo much and I want to get out of here alive thank you very much

(Hears something getting closer)

oh Christ it's coming closer….wait if I die then it will be alright cause then I will be away from those loser geeks and especially there mutt Joey

(The sound is so close that kaiba turns around and then screams)

00:10

At The Abandoned Warehouse

Rebecca's P.O.V

(Rebecca walks around the empty warehouse)

Man this place is sooo creepy I wish I did not have to do this…I wish I was at my grandpa's doing my homework or just typing on my computer hacking into others people computers mainframe…or just hacking into Kaiba's would be fun enough

(Looks around the place again)

Well there is not much to look at here so when will this all happen because I am getting rather bored now and I want to go home…that's if I am still alive after this that is…but what if I'm not then what will happen then…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MR KILLER OR MRS OR WHOEVER YOU ARE PLEASE KILL KAIBA HE IS OLDER THAN ME…I AM TO YOUNG AND SMART TO DIE

(Rebecca starts to cry)

I don't want to die there are so many things that I still have to do like ask Yugi out and be even more mean to Tea and just be plain annoying to everyone else so I have a reason to live…but what about kaiba he does not have as many things to do…all he has is his brother and that's about it…I know I should not be mean to people but this is my head and I can say what I bloody well like hehehe

(Hears sounds that are getting closer)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT AND IT'S GETTING CLOSER.

(Sounds are so close Rebecca turns around and screams)

00:30

Back At Base

The remaining investigators where waiting to see who had survived the killer's game and discussing who they had thought had lived.

As Joey was about to say who he thought had survived the doubles doors opened and a figure stood by the door and everyone watched as the figure came towards them and then they saw who had survived and the survivor was…

Lisa: well that's all I am going to say hehehe man I am so evil all of my friends say it everyday

Zoe: yeah we know you do and please tell me who lives

Lisa: Zoe you already know who but the readers do not and are not meant to till the next chapter when I will interview the victim well not me a mate

Zoe: and who will the mate be I know all of your entire friend's because they are mine to

Lisa: yeah it is going to be Jamie and his Yami James as well as my Yami Lou who has finally stopped crying thank god.

Zoe: why does everyone have a yami why don't I get one?

Lisa: because if we gave you one you would be bloody dangerous and try and take over the world

Zoe: you got a point

Lisa: yes and you would send people to the shadow realm

Zoe: ok ok I know I know

Lisa: good well that's all that we have for this chapter stay tuned for the next one

Zoe: and hope you enjoyed this one (waves) see ya

Lisa: (waves) see ya


	5. Interview With The Victim

Lisa: yo I'm back and with a new chapter and thanks for all of your reviews that I have been given

Zoe: yeah she likes getting reviews every time she gets a review she bounces off the walls

Lisa: I do not bounce off the walls that is not possible

Zoe: well apart from in the story then no its not

Lisa: see I was right…oh and by the way Zoe is my friend and she will be helping me thank people for there reviews

Zoe: yep and I will also be in the story…which I cannot wait because I am related to Bakura and Yami in this story

Lisa: yeah when I told her she was going to be related to Bakura in the story…well let's just say it was kinder funny

Zoe: yeah yeah yeah…at least I think it was

Lisa: well I want to thank Akina92 for reviewing every step of the way I just wish people would review (cries)

Zoe: readers please review you will make her cry and I don't like it when she cries then it makes me mad and then I send people to the shadow realm and then they never come back so you better review OR ELSE (gives evil smile)

Well we better get back to the story and find out who lived and who died. In this chapter my boyfriend Jamie and his Yami James will be interviewing the victim of the murderer and find out what it is like. So you will know who had died or pretended to die…so over to you Jamie

Jamie: thanks but before we do that we need to do this simple disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own yu-gi-oh! or the murder game…please do not sue me

Jamie: so now the amazing, wonderful, beautiful, talented…

James: (whacks his hikari around the head with a frying pan) you stupid person just get on with it and STOP LYING ABOUT YOURSELF YOU BAKA

Jamie: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ok then me and James are proudly present today's chapter of:

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Day 1

00:10

In A Hotel In The Shadow Realm

Jamie enters a really dark room and James is already there and shouting "ECHO"

"James will you shut the fuck up" Jamie said as he toke his seat next to the door which he had just came though.

James answered "no way we have to spend our time in the shadow realm and I want to know I bit about it…so I know how it feels for people when I send them here"

Jamie just sighed at his yami and picked up a clipboard and read it "looks like the killer is striking tonight and the person that the murderer murdered will be here soon"

James looked at Jamie as he stopped shouting echo and said "what I thought that was not until tomorrow…I have not even got the bedroom ready yet…because they will be here for a long time…or until I remember how to get us out of here whichever comes first" James went to the seat next to Jamie and sat down "so do we know who where the two people to play the killer's game…and I hope it is that stupid idiot Joey Wheeler"

"Hey James calm down I know how much you hate him and all…I know I have to live with you…but it is not him…he just got out of it"

"DAMN IT THEN WHO IS IT THAT I COULD TORTURE" James shouted as he really wished that it was Joey who was up for the killer's game.

As Jamie was reading though the list again Lou appeared before then and said "hey guys what you up to"

"Oh nothing James here just got mad because Joey was not up for the killer's game"

"Yeah I really wanted it to be him" James answered

Lou looked at James with an evil look and James seemed to know what this meant so he got out of the chair and legged it with Lou running after him. After a few seconds James went on the floor with a loud bump and Jamie saw that Lou had tackled James to the ground and was now sitting on him.

"Damn it Lou why did you do that for you stupid yami" James said never liking Lou for doing that.

"That's is for hating Joey…I loves him I should be a Joey fan girl" Lou said laughing

"Oh no you better not" James said trying to get up but could not because Lou was heavy.

Lisa then appeared before them and said "Lou you stupid yami what are you doing here…and get off James while your at it"

Lou got of James and answered "well I got nothing to do because I did not get my narrator part in today's chapter so I decided to come here" Lou said with a smile on her face

"Yeah well when the victim comes bugger off will you" James say as he gets up from the floor "only me and Jamie do the interview you got that blondie"

Lou's face looked really angry "I KNOW I AM BLONDE BUT YOU SHOULD REALLY SPEAK FOR YOURSELF"

Lisa disappeared as Lou and James started shouting at each other. Jamie heard the doorbell ring so went and answered the door.

James turned around as he heard a girl's voice say "hello do you know why I am here?"

"Oh shit please don't say that Rebecca is here" James said

Jamie came though the door with Rebecca right next to him looking around the hotel "yes she is the victim of the murderer"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" James said as he ran towards a closed window and jumped out of it

Lou looked out of the window and said "James did you know we where only on the first floor of the hotel you did not need to do that you could of just ran out of the door"

James came back up and was looking at the broken window he just broke and said "oh yeah I forgot which floor we where on opps sorry…now we need a new window" James ran off and went somewhere in the shadow realm.

Lou looked at Jamie and said "does he know his way around the shadow realm yet?"

Jamie nodded as to say no and said "then he is going to get lost…which I hope he does" Jamie toke Rebecca to her seat and sat her down. Then he went to his own seat and sat down.

Lou went to the empty seat which James was meant to be sitting in and sat down "I will help you Jamie but only this once"

Jamie got out a clip board and says to a confused Rebecca "hello you were the victim of the murderer right?"

"right I was who ever you are" Rebecca answered

"oh sorry my name is Jamie and the assistant that ran away was James but for today only will be replaced by Lou here" Jamie said pointing to Lou who waved and said "hello Rebecca"

Rebecca asked "where am I anyway?"

Lou answered this question "well you are in the shadow realm where all of the victims of the murderer go"

Rebecca looked around and said "it looks kinder creepy"

"That is because it is meant to be" Lou answered

"Ok will you two stop talking about that and let's get back to the interview" Jamie said as he looked as his clipboard "so Rebecca how was your short stay there and what did you learn?"

"Well I learned not to trust you team mates and to look out more just in case you find a clue and as for my stay there I think that it was good"

"Ok then next question who do you think will win the murder game?" Lou asked as Jamie was writing this down on the clipboard.

"well I hope my darling Yugi will win and I hope that slut of a friend of his Tea loses next round because I hate her so much taking my darling Yugi away from me"

"Right ok then Lou will show you to your room because the person who was meant to do it before…well jumped out of the window…"

"Did he die?" Rebecca asked

"No we are on the first floor so he could not…stupid James" Jamie said as he saw Lou a key "right this is to Rebecca's room you will show her there…her room is on the 5th floor room 506"

Lou nodded her head and said "Rebecca will you follow me please"

Rebecca followed Lou and as they went out of the room James came back in and said "is she gone?"

"Yes she is and so is Lou"

"Phew that's good you got rid of two people I hate…Rebecca and Lou"

"Well that's why I am your hikari"

"No the reason you are my hikari was because of a spell gone wrong"

"Oh yeah now I remember that day"

"I knew you would…now anyways how many more people are there left to be sent here by the killer"

"Well…about 8 more or 7 not sure"

"Oh great I will get the rooms ready" James said as he walked off leaving Jamie on his own looking at his clip board.

Lisa: there we have it another chapter hope you enjoyed it

Zoe: yeah just to let you know being in the shadow realm does not give you a clue to who the killer is Lisa just decided to send the murderer's victims there for a laugh

(In the shadow realm)

Jamie: oh yeah and by the way when do we get out from here because James wants to get out

James: yes please get me out of here I'M A YAMI GET ME OUT OF HERE

Lisa: oh you will be in there for about 7 more days or 8

James: awwwwwwwwww that long god damn it kill me now

Jamie: I wish I could

James: haha very funny

(Back…somewhere)

Zoe: well please review and stay for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game


	6. The Fight

Lisa: hiya sorry this toke me a long time to write the reason is because of all the exams or GCSEs I had to do so I had to study…then I had to clean up and everything while at home so I don't get much time to write….oh well this time I will try and keep up…so I would like you thank of reviews I am happy you sent them…well now onto the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

Day 2

9:00

In The Base

Lou: Good day everyone and welcome back to the show…it's morning on day two and everyone is still asleep…well not for long that is…I am allowed to wake them up hehehe (gets out blow horns and a loud sound echos though the building)

Lou: hehehe oh well I better go…hope you enjoys (disappears)

It is the morning of day two of the investigation and everyone has just been woken up by Lou's air horn and people are now getting out of bed going downstairs and waiting to see who survived.

The first to come down was ryou who sat in a sit in the investigation area waiting for everyone else to come down…wondering who had gone last night while they were asleep.

After a while everyone had came downstairs and was sitting in the investigation area wondering who had survived as they saw noone enter there rooms last night.

While the people were talking lisa entered the room and said "ok ok people we all know why you are here…apart from the air horn….LOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

Lou entered the room hiding the air horn behind her back and said " yes my hikari what do you want"

"Hikari" said both yugi and ryou at the same time "ummmm you don't have an item to have a yami" yugi said to lisa

"yes I know she is the result of a bloody spell gone wrong" lisa said pointing to lou "now I will always have a mental nutcase with me"

"hey I'm not that mental" lou said still hiding the air horn

"you are and I know you have that bloody air horn behind you…if you still want your job in this story then give me that bloody horn" lisa shouted at lou

o.o everyone was looking at lisa shocked at what she just did because they had never seen her like that yet and they were all scared about what she could do

"no what you going to do about it" lou said holding the air horn

"RIGHT THAT DOES IT" lisa shouted as she ran at her yami and tackled her to the ground

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE GET THIS MAD BITCH OFF ME AHHHHHHHHHHHH" lou said holding up her arms to protect herself from lisa

everyone was around them to as joey shouted "RIGHT I HAVE ABET OF A TENNER THAT LISA WILL WIN"

everyone was watching lisa and lou fight as kaiba came up behind them and shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

everyone was frozen…lisa was pulling lou's hair and lou was biting lisas arm and everyone turned and faced kaiba as joey scremed "ahhhhhhhh kaiba came back nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo damn it….." joey continued this for another 30 minutes before yugi slapped him round the face "thanks man I needed that" joey said rubbing his face where yugi had slapped him.

Everyone had finished with the fight as lisa and lou quickly got up with bites and scratches everywhere….lou dissappered and lisa went to the front and said to everyone "right lets sit down and talking about which teams you are going to be in"

Lisa: Right that is all I'm going to do…hope you enjoyed my fight with my yami lou

Zoe: that was random

Lisa: well she has been annoying and I wanted my own back for the time she made me eat a dog biscuit…she said it was a cookie…evil yami….

(mumbles evily)

Zoe: o.o ooooooooooooook ok people please please review if you do not lisa here will think up evil plans to get you so review


	7. Finding Out Thier Second Mission

Lisa: wow its been two years since I last wrote this…only reason…STUPID WRITERS BLOCK…but I got a couple of clues to use…that was the only reason I had writers block.

Zoe: you and writers block…sometimes I think its because your lazy

Lisa: sometimes…anyway on with the murder game and Bakura Reynolds has three votes…all other suspects have none…so far

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the murder game, but I do own certain characters in this fan fic

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Murder Game

After the fight between Lou and Lisa, Lou had left and Lisa walked into the investigation room, with everyone following and sat in there seats waiting for Lisa to speak.

"As you can tell Rebecca is no longer with us as the killer had stuck the abandoned warehouse where Rebecca had" Lisa said as both tea and yugi sighed of relieve glad that she had gone.

"And Kaiba had returned…but not empty handed" Lisa said holding up something in a bag "we have found one of the murder weapons" Lisa continued as Kaiba gave a smirk "see I do help…just as long as I don't die"

As Kaiba said that Joey grumbled "stupid jerk" he muttered under his breath as Lisa continued "so now there will be teams of one four and one five so now I will put you into your teams…some people may be put with the same people from there last team" Lisa said as she got out the list.

"Team one will be…Mai Valentine, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler And Marik Ishtar"

Joey cheered "YEAH ALRIGHT I'M NOT WITH KAIBA AGAIN"

"I'm glad I'm not with the mutt…but I'm stuck with yugi and ryou…again…oh joy and your sister too," Kaiba said sarcastically

"Very funny Kaiba" Joey said as Lisa put her hand up for silence. When the room was quite she spoke "so that means team two will be…Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Tristan Taylor…now for you mission"

Lisa went over to her desk "today team one will be going to check out Weevils house today to look for clues and as for team two…you will be interviewing one of the suspects this time you will try and get Bakura Reynolds to talk because as we know last time he was out…so this time you will try and talk to him"

The two teams nodded as they had understood what they were going to do "oh team two we found out that Bakura Reynolds will be with someone named Zoe Reynolds…they are related and she won't understand much of why you are here…so the best idea would be to keep her away for the time"

As Lisa said they team two nodded…except Kaiba who didn't really care much about it and wasn't planning on doing anything much anyway.

"Ok then people we will now have a break and at 12 you lot will go to your second mission and remember…there will be important clues at both places…any questions" Lisa said as ryou put his hand up "yes ryou"

"Where exactly are we going I know it's to interview someone but where is it the place that we are going to interview them"

"Good question ryou…you'll be going to Zoe Reynolds house…because both he and yami are they're visiting her today"

Team two nodded…except once again Kaiba who still didn't care "ok now you can go for a break"

The teams nodded as they all went and did there own thing.

Lisa: that's it for this chapter…in the next one will be there mission XD will they find the important clue or won't they


End file.
